Fairy Mages
by Cecelia817
Summary: A good ol' crossover of Harry Potter and Fairy Tail, with shipping's of Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale. Visitors come to Hogwarts, what new events will unfold? (Sorry about the description, I really suck at them :p, but don't let that stop you from trying my story!) Oh, and on a side note, Luna comes to visit (Takes place in future Hogwarts, forgot to mention)
1. Chapter 1

**Gah! Sorry it took so long! I procrastinated, I am sorry to say. Along with studying for tests, more school crap, family drama, friend drama, and other writing drama, I put this on hold. Sorry!**

**This is going to be a chapter story *squeal*! I was so excited to write this, I was freaking out. I love Harry Potter and Fairy Tail, and I've read one fan fiction that did this and loved it. Then I got the request for this and it was the perfect excuse, so thank you Sabrina-Luna-Potter for the request!**

**You'll understand soon enough what I mean, when I say I really blended the stories together in such a way that... No, I'm not going to spoil it. **

**Please enjoy!**

**PS: I am to lazy to edit, sorry. If you find anything please review and tell **

* * *

><p>Natsu glanced over Lucy's shoulder and frowned. "What are you reading, Luce?" Lucy let out a small surprised yelp and jumped. She turned her head around to Natsu and glared.<p>

"Natsu, don't surprise me like that!" she growled. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean to surprise you; you're the one who wasn't listening when I called your name about five times."

Levy glanced over and confirmed this with a nod of her head. Gajeel snickered from the corner. Lucy puffed up her cheek in annoyance, but said nothing.

They were sitting in a small room with a fireplace set up against the wall, couches and chairs surrounding it. Lucy sat in a chair with a small book in her lap, Levy sitting across from her. Gajeel sat in the corner chair, a black cat laying in his lap, eyeing the surroundings as if he was looking for dangerous threats to come shooting through the fireplace.

Natsu dragged a hand through his pink, or like he usually insisted, salmon colored hair. Natsu wore black robes, with the Hogwarts crest over his heart; a green snake, red lion, yellow badger, and green raven in small little boxes connected to each other, and in the middle was a large 'H'. On his shoulder was a small patch stitched onto the robe, in the shape of a red fairy. The others wore the same outfit as Natsu, but Lucy's patch was pink, Levy's was white, and Gajeel's was black. Even the cat on Gajeel's lap, Lily, had the mark on his collar, also white.

"Come on, Luce! What's the book about? I'm so bored!" Natsu whined. Lucy sighed, and tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"It's about three mages that used to go here; they were part of the upper parts of Hogwarts. In Gryffindor," Lucy said. Levy glanced up from the book she was reading, her eyes widening just the slightest.

Natsu groaned and slumped into the chair next to her. "So basically it's a history book. I change my mind Lucy, I'd rather be bored in silence then be bored in history."

But Lucy was just getting started, her face filling with excitement. Natsu let out another groan, he knew that look. She looked like that whenever she started to get excited. She could go on hour long rants about books, Natsu knew this from experience. He grimaced at the memories of her talking for hours just about the symbolism, or whatever she had read about in a book.

"You mean they were part of the original Hogwarts?" Levy asked. Her dark green eyes stared intently at Lucy, waiting for the answer. A strand of her blue hair fell into her face and she impatiently swept it behind her ear.

Lucy nodded eagerly, a small smile lighting her face. "There first year they got into a lot of trouble apparently. Actually they got into so much trouble that there are about seven books just chronicling their lives. This one is just a brief summary about them. Apparently the most famous of the three was Harry Potter, the Chosen One. He defeated a wizard they called Voldemort, one who killed thousands of people. Harry Potter beat him by destroying something called horcruxes, though it doesn't say what it is."

She paused, flipping through the book, looking for an explanation. She let out a sigh after a few moments of silence, only filled with the quiet sounds of paper sliding against paper.

"Doesn't say. But Harry Potter beat Voldemort his last year here, in Hogwarts. Apparently he was really powerful. It says even Dumbledore praised him."

Natsu blinked, astonished.

Dumbledore was the legendary professor of Hogwarts, even Natsu knew of him.

"Lulu, who wrote down this history?" Levy asked, leaning forward, looking to get a glimpse at the cover. Lucy handed the book over to her. The title of the book read, "The Chosen One". It was written by someone named J.K. Rowling.

Levy cocked her head to the side and frowned at it. She flipped it open and started to read the book, her other book being left on the table sitting next to the small couch, forgotten.

Natsu grinned. "I bet I could beat him in a fight."

Gajeel snorted from the corner and said, "You couldn't even beat me, what makes you think you have a chance against someone Dumbledore praised?"

Natsu was on his feet in a second, Gajeel following close behind.

"What did you say iron breath?" Natsu growled. "I could beat you, easy."

"Oh yeah, pinky? That's not what happened last time."

"My hair isn't pink, its salmon!" Natsu shouted. Levy was so lost in the book she didn't hear the fight that was on the edge of snapping, but Lucy did. She let out a weary sigh. They fought more times than she cared to count. They now stood close to each other, foreheads pressed together, glaring daggers.

"Guys, Master will be angry if you get into another fight," Lucy said. They didn't hear Lucy, still yelling insults. Lucy let out another sigh and closed her eyes, she could feel the beginnings of another headache.

Her eyes opened and she said quietly, but they still heard her, "Erza will be delivering Masters punishments."

They both froze, their fight forgotten. Natsu's eye twitched as he muttered, "I'm not afraid of her…" Gajeel grunted in agreement.

"Oh really?" a voice boomed from behind. One spiky black head and pink head turned slowly to the door. Standing in the doorway was a girl with long red hair and a stern expression, her eyes promising pain.

Levy glanced up and smiled, not phased in the least by Erza's threatening manner, "Hi Erza!" Erza nodded at Levy, her eyes never leaving the boys.

"E-Erza…" Natsu stuttered, "We were just kidding! I am afraid of you, very much! Deathly so in fact!"

Gajeel grunted, "What the flame brain said."

Natsu whipped around to Gajeel and growled, "What was that, iron head?" Lucy let out another sigh at their idiocy.

As if to prove the point Erza reached over, grabbed both their heads and banged them together. They both collapsed to the floor, groaning in pain.

"We can't afford any fooling around today, we have guests coming. Clean up, all of you," Erza commanded.

Lucy cleared her throat nervously and asked, "Where's Gray?"

Natsu scowled at the floor and muttered under his breath, "Why do you care?" Only Gajeel heard, and he just smirked.

Erza turned to Lucy and her eyes softened just slightly. "He should be coming soon, Lucy. He was finishing his punishment…" Erza trailed off, an evil glint in her eyes. A cold shiver ran through the air.

"What about Wendy and Juvia?" Levy asked.

"They are already getting ready; I caught them on their way here. I also told Jet and Jroy, no need to worry."

Levy let out a relieved sigh. Jet and Jroy were Levy's childhood friends and were almost completely dependent on Levy, causing her to worry all the time for them.

"Who's visiting?" Lucy asked. Erza shrugged.

"Master didn't say. Go get ready, dinner is in an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, suggestions, reviews?<strong>

**Please REVIEW! I would love to hear your feedback, good or bad. I also would like to hear any suggestions you have, criticism, all that.**

**Did you see what I meant with the blending? Harry Potter, Hermoine, and Ron are officially history, not just fiction stories XD. I couldn't help it, I always dreamed that the story was real and someone wrote it all down but everyone considered it a joke and it was published as a fiction. Oh, I can imagine J.K. Rowling steaming. **

**I really hoped you liked it so far. I should publish the next chapter in maybe two days, five days at the worst. **

**Thank you, and thank you! REVIEWWWW**

**PS: This story was requested, I am taking requested stories. It can be a mix like this, or anything else. Doesn't have to be strictly Fairy Tail of Harry Potter either. Can be anything! If I don't know it I will research it and watch/read/etc. to do my best to write it. Just PM or review me with your request. I will tell you whether I will take it or not (most likely will, have not denied someone their story yet), so feel free to request! Thank you again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky you, I updated earlier then expected. That's what happens when you have no life :p**

**AGHHH, short chapters, sorry. So... yeah... Not much to say about this... Um... Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. When Master invited visitors for dinner, which he did a lot, that meant everyone had to dress up. Wendy noticed the blonde girl staring at herself and approached her.<p>

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" the small blue haired girl asked. Lucy pouted at her reflection. She was wearing a red dress with a 'V' neck, that did little to hide her cleavage. The dress went down to her ankles, and her hair was up in a bun, a few loose curls framing her face.

"No, it's nothing, don't worry Wendy. I'm just wondering who's coming to dinner. I have two reports to finish tonight and was counting on not having to go tonight. Now I'm not sure I'll have enough time," Lucy explained. Wendy's eyes widened slightly.

"That's a lot to do," she murmured. Wendy glanced at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a yellow and blue striped dress that went down to her knees, her long blue hair put up in ponytails. Lucy towered over Wendy, though Lucy was wearing flats. Wendy was only twelve, while Lucy was seventeen.

Juvia, another blue haired girl walked over to Lucy and Wendy. She said, "Juvia has a lot of work to do too."

The girls were already used to Juvia's strange talking habits, so they didn't comment. Juvia wore a dress like Lucy's, except it was blue. Juvia's hair was loose, down to her shoulders, each tendril brushing her shoulders.

Levy nodded from the other side of the room. She was sitting on her bed as she put on her black flats. Levy was as old as Lucy, but only a little taller then Wendy. Levy wore an orange dress that went down to her mid-thighs.

"I have a lot of work to do too, Proffesor Gildarts was really harsh today," Levy commented. There was a small knock on the door and they turned to see Erza.

"Time for dinner. You all look wonderful, by the way," she added.

The girls were in their dorm rooms, consisting of six beds. Erza stayed with them, but didn't need to get ready for the dinner, as she was already dressed in a simple black dress with spaggetti straps. Her red hair was up in a bun.

The other girl that shared the room, Cana, would not be coming to the dinner. They had long ago learned that she would always drink alcohal at events like these, embarresing Master.

* * *

><p>In a separate part of the building was the boy's dorm. Gray, a dark haired boy, was currently finishing getting dressed.<p>

From the corner came a snicker, "Don't loose that tie during dinner." It was well known that Gray often stripped without realizing it had happened more then you could count.

Gray whipped his head around to Gajeel, who sat in the corner, smirking. Gajeel was already dressed up, wearing a black suit, but his tie was loose.

"Shut up, iron brains," Gray growled.

"Why should I, ice princess?" Gajeel snapped. A small chuckle reverberated through the room.

Loke grinned at both of them, amusuement twinkiling in his hazel eyes. Loke looked like a delenquient with his loose red tie, hands in the pockets of his pants, suit hanging open, and his orange hair sticking up in spikes.

"Come on, guys. Think of better insults if your going to start throwing them."

Gajeel snorted at Loke's superior tone. "Keep your opinions to your self, kitty cat." Loke's eyes flashed in anger. Before he could growl out a response Natsu burst into laughter. He sat on his bed, only slightly dressed for the dinner. He wore black pants with a white long sleeve shirt, but his jacket and tie were nowhere near being put on.

He grinned with all of his cannines at the nickname. "Kitty cat? Where did that one come from, orangy?"

Loke, if possible, looked angrier. Gray grinned evily from behind him and said, "Well, it all started that faithful Sunday afternoon, when-," he was cut off by a swift punch to the face, given by Loke himself.

"Shut up, pervert," Loke growled. Gajeel snickered.

"Why you," Gray snarled. Natsu watched silently as Gray and Loke started throwing punches, luckily not taking out their wands just yet. Natsu was about to join in when the door blew open.

Proffessor Gildarts glared at the boys, his anger making the air itself curl.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, deadly quiet. Usually Gildarts was pretty easy going but he had had to deal with more then one fight between these idiots today, and with Master pressuring him to keep the boys in line, it was a little too much to take in one day.

"Natsu," Gildarts snapped. Natsu gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. "Get dressed."

Natsu yelled, "Aye!" before hopping up and grabbing his jacket and tie he had thrown on the ground. He threw them on, ignoring the angry meow's he received from his blue cat, Happy, when he stepped on the cats tail.

"Fix your tie, Gajeel."

Gajeel scowled but reluctantly started tying it.

"Loke, brush your hair."

Loke just shrugged and did what was asked, seeming to have calmed down from the earlier fight.

"And Gray, for Dumbledore's sake, put your pants on!" he shouted.

Gray glanced down, his eyes widening in surprise as he finally noticed his missing pants.

Gildarts let out a low groan. _This_ _happens everytime_, Gildarts thought grimly. _How on earth do they even manage to dress themselves in the morning?_

* * *

><p>Later on they were all gathered around a long table. The visitors hadn't arrived yet, but Master sat at the end of the table. He was a small man, with graying hair and mustache. He wore a suit, except on top of his heart, a small fairy was stitched neatly on. It was the Masters most prided suit, and he only wore it when important people came. Two chairs on Masters left and one on the right were left empty for the guests when they arrived. Erza sat next to the empty chair, Gildarts next to the two.<p>

On the table was an assortment of food, ranging from stew to casserole. It all lookes so mouthwatering that Natsu was having a hard time holding back from eating it. The only reason the food wasn't resting in his stomach was because a certain blonde and red head were tag team glaring at him, with silent threats.

Loke kept shooting Lucy seductive grins, making Natsu growl at him in irritation. Lucy tried to ease the glares between the two boys, with little luck. They were hell bent on having an intense, silent glare. Lucy let out an exasperated sigh and resolved to ignore them both.

Juvia kept staring at Gray with heart filled eyes, while Gray ignored her, staring straight ahead with a tense jaw. Jet and Droy were talking quietly with Levy, as they shot Gajeel dirty looks. Levy didn't notice the looks, and continued the conversation without pause. Gajeel was smirking at the two as he slowly moved closer to Levy, setting the boys teeth on edge. Levy though, was so animated about talking about a book that she still had failed to notice. So when she turned to Gajeel to ask him something, and to see him sitting so close to her, caused a small surprised yelp to escape her mouth Gajeel's smirk widened.

Erza watched over it all with a careful eye, making sure no fights started. They didn't need any more trouble, after the earlier fight. Gildarts was talking quietly with Master.

"They should be coming soon," Master murmured.

They sat in a large dining room, with chandeliers hanging above their heads. A small firplace was behind Master, the flames crackeling.

Gildarts frowned and ran a hand through his slicked back light brown hair. "Master, you never did say who was coming."

Master started fidgeting with the silverware placed in front of him.

"About that…" he muttured.

There was a small knock at the tall double doors. Master immediately stood and hurried over. The doors opened and three figures stood in the door way.

Two were girls, one on the left with long black hair with a white hairband in her hair, the other with long pink hair in a pony tail. In the middle of them was a man with blue hair and a red tattoo on the right side of his face. They all wore blue cloaks, clasped around their necks.

Silence echoed throughout the room as a staring contest seemed to occur. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the new intuders, unconsciously moving a little closer to Lucy. Gajeel scowled at the guests, while Erza eyed them warily. Levy shifted on her seat, studying each of them intensely.

Master suddenly interrupted the silence by clearing his throat.

"Welcome, Crime Sorciere."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. Not sure why I am apologizing, not at all. A little tired after writing this. I am sorry for this chapter being so short, my other stories were longer but... Ah they were just good places to stop *sigh*. <strong>

**Anyway hope you liked, if you didn't I would like to know the exact reason.**

**Comment, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys, this chapter. Ugh. I stalled, procrastinated, made up whatever excuse I could to hold off writing this. It felt like, as I was writing this, I was squeezing the words out of an empty bottle. I feel guilty for this one taking longer then the others. But I really shouldn't, in fact you guys should be on your knees, thanking me! I read fan fiction and it takes like months for people to update, I though, take like two to three days. Four at the worst. I spoil you, yet somehow you make me feel guilty for not posting another chapter the day after. HOW DO YOU DO THAT?! IS IT LIKE SOME KIND OF TELEPATHIC GUILT TRIP THAT YOU ALL CONTRIBUTE TO? EVIL LITTLE... *grumble***

**Some notes about this chapter: **

**1. It's sort of short, sorry it was just a good place to end it. **

**2. I write this, as you have probably noticed, from an American perspective thingy, but in this chapter Juvia calls Gray, "Gray-sama". Please understand, it doesn't feel right unless she uses the "sama". I could use the translation, "Mr." but that sounds wrong since they are the same age.**

**3.I am not completely familiar with Ultear and Meredy, forgive me. I need to reread the manga, and rewatch the anime to get back in touch with them, but I am just toooooo lazy (don't misunderstand, I am completely up to date on the manga though, don't even get me started on Igneel and that stuff, GAH). Sorry. I actually went all "wiki" on her. It described her personality after the 7 year lapse as happy and almost playful, but if you don't think that that is how she actually acts then, sorry. That is how I am making her. :p**

**4.I still haven't explained the whole Hogwarts Fairy Tail combination/mix thing yet. Don't worry I realize this. I probably will next chapter. This one sheds SOME light on to it, but not all. **

**5. HEHEHE... SHIPPPSSSS... *cackle echoes in the distance* I couldn't resist, they were calling to me.**

**6. ****Um... REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

* * *

><p>"Crime Sorciere?" Erza questioned Master Makarov with a frown, who had stood up when the newcomers had entered. He shifted on his feet before fully turning towards Erza and the rest.<p>

Master looked like he had been caught in the act of a lie, and was about to get busted.

Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "Master, what is going on?"

"Perhaps, we should introduce ourselves first?" the blue-haired man spoke up.

"That would probably be best," Master said.

"I am Jellal," the blue-haired man said, "this is Ultear," he pointed at the black-haired girl, "and this is Meredy," he pointed at the pink haired girl.

Jellal nodded politely at everyone. There was a tense silence in which Ultear cleared her throat.

"Shall we sit?" she asked.

Master nodded and walked back to his seat. Ultear and Meredy sat in between Gildarts and Master, while Jellal sat next to Erza.

When no one said anything Loke spoke up. "So… who are they Master?"

"Oh, yes, that. Well to put it in short terms, they are here to inspect us…" Master trailed off. Natsu, who was currently shoving food into his mouth, froze. Gray scowled.

"What do you mean by 'inspect'?" Gray growled, glaring at Jellal.

Jellal frowned at Master. "Did you not tell them?"

Master fidgeted in his seat, "I never actually got around to it."

"Then get around to it," Erza said sharply.

When Master made no move to explain Jellal cut in. "We are from the Ministry of Magic. We are here to inspect Fairy Tail, to determine if you are doing your job. It is a recent decision, this is the first inspection. We will be stopping by once every month."

Jellal eyed Fairy Tail with wariness, it was well known that they acted on their emotions, despite how extreme or mild they could be. He couldn't be sure how they would act to this news.

Most of the reactions were slightly insulted, a couple confused. Wendy frowned at Jellal.

"Sir," she said hesitantly, "have we given you reason to inspect us?"

Jellal's eyes softened slightly as he glanced at the small girl. Jellal felt a small sense of relief at talking to someone who wasn't glaring at him accusingly.

"No, it's not that," Jellal added hurriedly. "Well," he frowned, "it's something like that, actually."

Ultear cut in by pulling put a small notebook from a pocket on her dress. She flipped it open, her eyes scanning it.

"Fairy Tail has caused destruction in Hogsmead, Hogwarts, destroyed areas in the woods, and has almost hurt innocent bystanders on their missions. So yes, you could say it is a cause for concern."

"We completed the mission though! No one in Hogwarts was hurt, no one was compromised!" Natsu said.

Lucy cocked her head to the side, her eyes studying the three carefully. Ultear's face was set in a frown as she observed Natsu, while Meredy watched everyone with excited eyes. Jellal looked wary of everyone in the room, though.

"We have completed all of our missions though, with success. Sure, there was some collateral damage, but that is sort of to be expected. It's not like the missions are easy. Surely that wouldn't cause for an inspection every month? Unless there's another reason…" Lucy trailed off.

Gray scowled at them. "Is there?"

Meredy cleared her throat nervously, "No, not really. The Ministry just wishes to make sure that you are doing your job."

Loke snorted. Natsu and Gray looked ready to jump up and yell at them but Lucy and Juvia placed their hands on their arms.

"Juvia believes its okay, Gray-sama. They are just doing their jobs," Juvia assured Gray. He relaxed slightly, but still looked seconds away from attacking them. It was the same with Natsu.

Erza interjected with, "Very well. How shall you inspect us?"

Natsu cast her a betrayed expression, before slumping back in his seat in defeat.

Jellal glanced at her, giving her a grateful look. "We're just going to stay here for a few days and observe. That is all, no need to worry. We won't interfere with anything."

Gajeel muttered, "Damn right."

Master nodded at Crime Sorciere. "We have your rooms set up already. But before we get to that, shall we eat?"

No one had touched the food except for Natsu and Gajeel.

The rest of the night was spent in soft conversations. Erza engaged Jellal in a conversation about his job, while Ultear and Meredy sometimes put in a few words to add to the conversation, before giving their full attention to Gildarts.

Master kept quiet as dinner commenced, his mind running over and over possible ideas for why the Ministry had sent people to check up on them. The more he thought about it, the more his uneasiness grew.

Levy was talking in hushed tones with Gajeel, who was glaring with suspicion at the newcomers.

"They smell a little strange," Gajeel muttered.

"Strange how?"

He shrugged, "Can't really explain it, just strange." Gajeel turned to Natsu and raised his eyebrows.

Natsu, of course, had heard Gajeel's comment. He nodded in confirmation. He too had smelled the strange smell emanating from the three. He unconsciously shifted closer to Lucy.

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked, seeing Natsu's troubled expression.

"I don't trust them," he said quietly.

Lucy, not knowing what to say, stayed quiet. It was rude to say she didn't trust them; they hadn't even gotten a chance to prove themselves. But still, Master looked nervous when the three had come, and something seemed almost off about them.

"Be careful Luce," Natsu said, staring intently into Lucy's eyes. A small blush stained her cheeks, but she nodded.

Jellal didn't know what to make of this. He had been told that when coming here they would need to be careful, Fairy Tail was dangerous, despite the fact that they protected Hogwarts. But they didn't seem dangerous, at least not in Jellal's eyes. In fact, as he watched the girl he had learned was called Erza eat strawberry cake happily, he found it hard to believe they proved any kind of threat to society. Of course, that didn't mean they weren't powerful. He could practically feel the magical intensity radiating off of the Master, Erza and Gildarts too. Even the black spiky haired man and the pink head felt dangerous. They both kept casting the three dangerous and threatening looks that made Jellal shiver slightly.

But they still didn't feel like a threat to him. Jellal decided to assume that they were more hostile because it seemed like Crime Sorciere was the actual threat.

Ultear was much less bendable on this account though. She, like Jellal, could feel the power of the wizards, and it made her more nervous than Jellal. Some part of Ultear knew that Fairy Tail wouldn't hurt them, unless they attacked them. A more major part of her mind though just saw the threat they posed to her comrades. This thinking process resulted in her watching everyone at the table with a careful eye, waiting for one of them to attack.

Meredy was the only one who was positively ecstatic to actually be here. She had heard of Fairy Tail, and its powerful wizards. Now, here she was, talking with one of the most powerful ones, Gildarts. That didn't mean she was blind, she was powerful herself, so of course she felt the power from the others around her. She wasn't worried though, she could protect herself well enough.

Meredy brushed a piece of her pink hair behind her ears, and noted with interest that she wasn't the only one at the table with pink hair. He was wearing a suit that did little to hide his broad shoulders and muscled arms. His tie had somehow ,during dinner, come loose. He was talking to a blonde girl, looking at her with excitement. She was smiling brightly up at him, with amusement written in every crack and corner of her face. They looked like a couple who didn't know they were a couple yet.

In fact, they weren't the only ones who looked like that.

A raven haired man who had lost his jacket and tie was blushing slightly as a blue haired girl was talking to him non-stop, and had rested a hand on his arm. Meredy could hear the conversation which consisted mostly of words like, "Oh, Gray-sama! You are amazing!" and other sentences that often used the word "love".

A big, bulky man was talking to a small girl, each unconsciously leaning towards each other, while two guys glared daggers at the bulky man. They were trying to catch her attention, but her gaze was solely focused on the guy. He was smirking in triumph.

Meredy noted with surprise and shock that Jellal and the red hear were joining in on this. Meredy glanced over at Ultear to see if she had noticed. Ultear was scowling at the two, her lips puckered.

She had.

Meredy chuckled as she watched Fairy Tail. They were interesting, that was for sure. So much power in one room would scare the normal, everyday wizard, but it just made Meredy more exhilarated.

She couldn't wait to see what would occur in the next few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?<strong>

**Seriously guys, review. I want to know your opinions and thoughts. It helps me write faster too. So, you know... REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel a lot better about this chapter, its finally more then 2,000 words. I was re-reading the other chapters and actually cringed at how short they were. Nothing like my other stories... Sorry! **

**Anyway, stuff finally gets explained here. Yay! I'm trying to wrap this story up as quickly as possible, so I'll try to post the chapters as quickly as I can. I have two other stories waiting to be written, and possibly two other sequels. I am thinking about writing a sequel to my 13 chapter long story, "I Know" since I think some of you were a little upset Natsu and Lucy didn't OFFICIALLY become a couple, or whatever. Possibly review with your thoughts?**

**Sorry, shouldn't be talking about another story when in the middle of another. Anyway, ta-dah!**

* * *

><p>The next morning at Hogwarts, Fairy Tail was met with a loud crash.<p>

"Damn it!"

The girls in their dorm room bolted from their beds, their eyes wide. Wendy let out a small squeak when they heard another crash, then the all too familiar shout of the boys.

Both Lucy and Erza had dangerous and dark auras around them, making the other girls edge away. Erza stormed down the steps, Lucy close behind, after having thrown on their robes. The girls cast each other nervous glances before following the two.

The girls stopped on the steps that ended at the common room. What laid before them caused such rage from Erza, and annoyance and irritation from Lucy, the boys would swear later that they saw their life flash before their eyes.

Rolling on the ground was Natsu and Gray, throwing punches, each gripping their wands in tight fists. Gajeel watched from the corner with a large smirk, his eyes filled with amusement. They didn't notice the looming presences until it was too late.

What happened after was too much to be spoken of, too traumatic to even think. Suffice to say though, that the boys now had bruise marks all over their bodies form Erza, and their eardrums blown out by a combination of lectures from both Erza and Lucy.

During the whole process you could softly here the protests of Juvia in the back, crying "No! Gray-sama!"

Levy let out an exhausted sigh, her head resting on the stone wall. She waved at Gajeel, with a faint smile. He smirked at her.

When the punishment was over they both sat dejectedly on the floor, scowling at the ground. Erza sighed at the two in exasperation.

"What was it this time?" she finally asked sharply.

Natsu said nothing so Gray put in, "He was just being a dumbass."

"Say that again, ice prick!" Natsu shouted. Erza didn't need to act, this time it was Lucy who moved forward and gave each of them a swift Lucy Kick.

"It is too early for your idiocy!" Lucy shouted.

Too late everyone realized a presence in the doorway that led out into the hallway. There was a soft clearing of the throat and everyone whipped around to see Crime Sorciere standing in the door way.

No one moved as an embarrassed Fairy Tail stared at them.

Meredy was snickering, Ultear staring with disapproval, and Jellal looked uncomfortable. Cana was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I don't think we got a chance to meet! I'm Cana, sorry I was preoccupied last night," she proclaimed loudly. Somehow she had gotten ahold of a beer and took a long sip.

Erza cleared her throat and said quickly, "Sorry for the disruption so early in the morning. These idiots are sorry too." She cast a fiery glare at the two who shivered slightly and muttered apologies.

"It's alright," Jellal said hastily, turning to Erza and then turning bright red. His eyes darted away quickly and Erza glanced down in confusion. Her face colored too when she noticed that her robe was hanging slightly open, to give him a good view of her cleavage.

Erza quickly pulled her robe tight around her, staring at anything but Jellal.

"Maybe we should go get properly dressed?" Lucy suggested. Erza nodded and quickly ran up the stairs. The rest of the girls were mainly just wearing their pajamas that were far too revealing to be wearing out of the dorm, they realized this too late though. Lucy cast a last glare at Natsu before stomping up the stairs. Natsu flinched.

Levy dragged Juvia up the stairs as Juvia cried, "I don't mind if Gray-sama looks!"

Levy sighed, "We know you don't, Juvia."

* * *

><p>Crime Sorciere had spread out, inspecting the underground base that Fairy Tail inhabited. Jellal explored the library and common room while Ultear went to a small room that held the lists of tasks Fairy Tail had to complete by the end of the week, written on a piece of paper and was stapled to a board. Meredy had decided to talk to the Fairy Tail members, to properly decide if they really were a threat, who were currently lounged in the common room.<p>

Meredy had studied Fairy Tail, and knew their history like the back of her hand. Fairy Tail hadn't always existed, but had been formed by Mavis Vermilion a few years later after Voldemort had finally, once and for all, been defeated.

She had taken over Hogwarts after Headmaster McGonagall had passed away. During that time life was dangerous for wizard students, especially if you attended Hogwarts. Every week some kind of creature would attack them, sometimes even killing the students. Most thought that it was happening because after Voldemort was gone they were officially free range and could attack at any time, any place. Without restrictions they became ten times more dangerous.

Mavis, realizing this, decided that she had to protect her students. She gathered the most promising students, and a few powerful wizards that had already graduated, and had formed Fairy Tail, a secret part of Hogwarts that protected the students at all costs.

They all constructed a underground base, if you will, that was so deep that there was even a set of stairs that led to the dorm rooms that laid directly beneath the upper parts of Hogwarts normal dorm. It was a very large base, with a library, eating room, dorm rooms, common room, and even a set of class rooms. Currently, Gildarts, Mira, and Laxus were the teachers.

Fairy Tail often went out of the castle though to destroy whatever threatened Hogwarts, whether it be a creature, or other wizard that threatened them. No one in Hogwarts, besides the actual Headmaster, Makarov, though everyone insisted on calling him Master instead of Headmaster, knew that Fairy Tail existed.

You were only allowed in Fairy Tail if you were part of the original member's blood line, except for the occasional exception by Makarov. Lucy, the blonde, was a good example of this.

Meredy studied Lucy as she chatted with Levy about a book. Lucy was a half-blood, her mother a wizard, her father a muggle. Her father was a rich man, owning almost half the city of London, while her mother was deceased. Lucy had been sent to Hogwarts by her mother as a child. Her father had disowned Lucy and her mother when he found out that they were both wizards. Apparently she hadn't mentioned that to him before getting married. Lucy had excelled in her studies easily, and once she turned sixteen a letter was sent to Makarov, by her mother. She used magic for it to be sent, as she had already passed away. Lucy's mother, Lalya, had been a part of Fairy Tail, and asked Makarov to accept Lucy into it. He had gladly accepted, noting her power.

Juvia was another exception, as she had grown up in another country but her parents had traveled here and she had joined Hogwarts. Makarov eventually discovered her ancestors were a part of Fairy Tail, much to her parent's surprise, who had attended a different magic school when they were children.

Meredy glanced at Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu, her eyes narrowing the slightest. Their backgrounds weren't very clear, but the fact that their ancestors had been a part of Fairy Tail was painfully obvious, with how well they fit in. The three somehow were related to dragons, giving them the benefits of dragon hearing, smell and sight, also with an insane amount of power. All three of them had been dropped off here as babies, with proof and certification, that their ancestors were in fact part of Fairy Tail.

Jet, Droy, Levy, Cana and Gray had all grown up here knowing who their ancestors were; they had always been a part of Fairy Tail.

Loke, Lucy's childhood friend and cousin had accompanied Lucy to Hogwarts, eventually joining Fairy Tail with her too.

Meredy narrowed her eyes at Erza. Erza Scarlet, past hidden in fog, with hair as red as fire. She was a very powerful wizard, and was prefect of Fairy Tail. Some called her Titania for being able to cast spells quickly, without uttering a word, and for being completely merciless.

Fairy Tail was known for causing destruction and Meredy couldn't help agree as she watched them squabble and argue, each trying to talk louder than the other, a few looking close to whipping out their wands and casting dangerous spells. Even through that though, it wasn't out of hatred that they squabbled. They felt like a family, granted a very loud and obnoxious family, but still, they didn't feel like any kind of danger to her.

The Ministry had found out about Fairy Tail quickly after it was formed, and Mavis had kept most of the details about them secret when addressing them. Mavis wished to keep Fairy Tail under tight wrap, so as not to endanger them more than they already were. Meredy was slightly shocked at the thought of the Ministry leaving them alone for all these long years.

Surely they must have sent in a report of _something _on the happenings of Fairy Tail.

Lucy watched Meredy with some fascination. The girl had been zoning out now for about fifteen minutes, and Lucy had called her name for about ten minutes, and the girl still showed no signs of acknowledging her.

Levy glanced at Meredy as Lucy once again tried to bring her back into the world. Finally Lucy resorted to grabbing the girls shoulder and shaking it.

Meredy blinked, startled.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, her eyes crinkled in concern.

"Perfectly fine," Meredy quickly assured. "Sorry, that was rude, I was just thinking."

Natsu snorted from where he was lounged on a chair near the fireplace. "That was a lot of thinking. Don't do too much or your head might explode."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Says the guy who doesn't think at all."

Natsu pouted at her. "I do too! I'm just saying not to do too much of it! You think a lot and always seem to get headaches," he stated.

"Natsu, the headaches are because of you, idiot," she said, but her lips were curved upwards in a teasing smile.

Natsu scoffed, pretending to look offended, but he was on the verge of laughing.

Levy chuckled at the two, they were so cute.

Meredy interrupted the two, "Did you want something in particular Lucy?"

She turned back to Meredy, blinking.

"Oh yeah, sorry, got a little distracted." She shot Natsu a glare who in turn grinned. "I was just wondering if there was anything in specific you were supposed to be inspecting."

Meredy frowned. Well there was, she thought, but it wasn't relevant.

"Not specifically, were just here to check up on you and make sure you are all still committed to the cause set by Mavis."

Loke grunted, "Of course."

Wendy looked a little confused. She was sitting in one of the big, comfy chairs that almost made it appear as if the chair was swallowing her. Sitting on her lap was a white cat named Carla, who was hissing at the cat Happy who was trying to give her a small fish that he held in his mouth.

"Have we done anything to make you question our loyalty?" she asked.

"Well, no, not really. It's just, the Ministry wishes to keep eyes and ears on everything going on here. It's not personal, no need to worry."

Wendy nodded, not looking completely satisfied with the answer.

Natsu scowled, he didn't like the idea of being watched. Gray shifted in his seat, watching Meredy through narrowed eyes. He never trusted when someone new came to Fairy Tail. It took long enough to accept Juvia, who was currently staring at Meredy with a curious expression, blessedly not attacking Gray, for the moment.

"What do you make of Crime Sorciere, Juvia?" Gray asked.

Juvia glanced at Gray, a slight blush forming on her face. Gray-sama cared about what Juvia thought? Juvia turned back to Meredy and a small sigh escaped her.

"Juvia notices that they are definitely not telling us the whole truth on why they are here, but Juvia doesn't think that they have bad intentions towards Fairy Tail. Juvia believes Fairy Tail should trust them, at least for the time being."

Gray grunted in agreement.

"As long as they don't hurt anyone here, I don't care what their true intentions are," Gray muttered. Juvia smiled at Gray.

"Gray-sama is just so caring!" she exclaimed, reverting back to her normal self.

Gray crossed his arms and ignored Juvia as she declared her undying love loudly.

Erza sat in the back of the room, watching her comrades with a troubled frown. Jellal and Ultear had gone off in the base to explore. Erza still didn't trust them enough to be completely comfortable with the situation, but it couldn't be helped.

Master had said to trust them.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?<strong>

**What did ya think? I only read over it once to edit, as I am exhausted, so if you see anything you want me to fix, just review.**

**REVIEWWWWW please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys thought I would forget about my promise for Luna Lovegood to come in didn't you? I would never forget, Luna is amazing! This chapter took a lot more work then I thought it would. I couldn't precisely remember all of the phrases Luna uses and I actually used patronus's in this chapter, so I took the test posing as the characters, guessing what they would pick. It was weird but cool at the same time...**

**Oh there is also shipping. Sorry I do more Nalu shipping then the others but I don't abandon them, of course. I'm a little biased I guess... Sorry again.**

**Anyway, hope you like! **

* * *

><p>Despite the Ministry sending people over to inspect, Fairy Tail decided to continue as if they weren't there. Fairy Tail went to class, currently being taught by Professor Laxus <strong>(AN: Gah that sounds so weird, Professor Laxus).**

Laxus taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were split up into teams of two, trying out a new spell he had taught them.

"Expecto Patronum!" Natsu shouted, his right arm extended, his hand gripping his wand, his face a mask of concentration. A small wisp of light came from his wand taking shape, just for a second, before disappearing.

Natsu frowned, what had he done wrong? His frustration increased when he saw Gray grinning triumphantly, with his patronus flitting about the room, in the shape of a dolphin.

Juvia cried, "Gray-sama! You're wonderful!" Gray's smirk widened as he glanced at Natsu.

Lucy took a deep breath and cast the spell. It took a second, but then emerging from her wand was the otter, flitting through the room. A triumphant smile took over her face, her eyes gleaming with pride.

Natsu cast her a curious look, "What did ya think about, Luce?"

You had to think about a memory that made you really happy, or something, Natsu couldn't really remember the details. Natsu grew confused when Lucy went red and stuttered, "N-Nothing much, really!"

Natsu drew closer and frowned at her.

"What is it Lucy? You're acting weird."

"I told you it's nothing Natsu! And I'm not weird!" she huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms.

"Whatever you say Luce, but I still don't see why you can't tell me about it," he muttered.

Lucy went slightly red again. She couldn't tell Natsu what had made her so happy, it was just too embarrassing. Her mind flashed back to the memory.

_Lucy was new to Fairy Tail, spending most of her time at Hogwarts in the upper parts. When Master had told her about Fairy Tail she had been ecstatic, her only friends up there had been Loke, and that was because he was her cousin. She had never felt quite like she fit in, but when she was accepted into Fairy Tail Lucy thought maybe she could find a place to be. But then she had come and nervousness had taken over. When she was supposed to meet the members she had panicked and hidden in a broom closet. _

_Lucy wasn't usually like this, she was a very social girl, a big people person, but knowing that her mother had been a part of Fairy Tail had filled her with a desperate kind of hope to fit in. Doubts had filled her head, pushing out any kind of confidence she had felt in the beginning, making her wonder if they would even really like her. She had to meet everyone on her own, as Loke had somehow managed to meet them before her, to her annoyance._

_Lucy had sat huddled in the corner of the broom closet, trying to calm her pounding heart, when the door burst open. Naturally, it had been dark in the closet, she not having the energy to cast a spell to light it, so when the door opened and room flooded in, she flinched. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust but when she did, a small gasp escaped her._

_Standing in front of her was a guy looking around her age with very _pink_ hair. His body was well muscled, his eyes a dark color. He wore the Hogwarts robe except with the Fairy Tail patch, the same one Lucy was currently wearing, and he was wearing a scaly scarf. His eyes immediately went to Lucy and he raised his eyebrows in surprise._

"_I thought I smelled someone unfamiliar in here. You must be the new girl," he said, grinning. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." _

_Lucy just stared at him, mortified at being caught hiding in a broom closet. _

"_Lucy Heartfilia," she finally managed._

"_Luigi? That's a weird name," he said, grinning. Lucy blinked, surely she hadn't said that, had she? In her shocked state it was hard to tell._

_He frowned suddenly, "Luigi, why are you in a closet? You're so weird."_

_Lucy snapped out of her frozen state and scowled. "My name is Lucy, and I am not weird!"_

_Natsu chuckled and held his hand out to her. She grudgingly took it and he pulled her to her feet._

"_Sure, sure, then why are you hiding in a closet?" he asked. _

_They stepped out into the hallway and Lucy looked down in embarrassment. _

"_No reason…"_

_Natsu raised his eyebrows. "No one hides in a closet for 'no reason'," he stated._

_Seeing he wouldn't give up she sighed. Lucy wasn't sure why but she got the feeling he wouldn't laugh at her, and he gave off this friendly vibe. Besides, he looked genuinely curious and concerned._

"_I just kind of panicked, that's all. I was a little nervous about meeting everyone," she admitted._

_She stared at the ground, refusing to look at his face._

"_Is that all?" Natsu asked. "I thought it would be something more, you really are weird." _

_Lucy glanced up in surprise. _

"_You don't need to be nervous, Fairy Tail is great! You seem pretty cool, despite being weird. You'll fit right in!" he exclaimed, his eyes filled with excitement. Lucy couldn't help but stare, he looked so happy to have her join Fairy Tail. It didn't look like he was lying either, he looked genuine. _

_Suddenly all of her doubts disappeared at his happy expression. _

"_Let's go, Luce!" he said, grabbing Lucy's hand, dragging her down the hall to meet her new family._

Lucy blinked back to reality, her cheeks warm.

"Just work on your spell, Natsu," she sighed. "Do you want Gray to beat you?" she asked, knowing the only way to distract him was to suggest that Gray could beat him.

His eyes widened, shouting, "Gray could never beat me!" and then turned back around, focusing on the spell. Lucy sighed, he was too easy sometimes, but at least he was distracted.

Yeah, Lucy thought, he never needs to know about that.

Across the room Erza was talking to Jellal, who had come in to watch the class.

"Are classes usually this rowdy?" Jellal asked, his eyes watching Fairy Tail. Erza nodded reluctantly, she had given up trying to tame them when it was all of them together contributing.

"Seems kind of nice," Jellal murmured, with a small smile.

Erza nodded, understanding what he meant. Fairy Tail was a close family, despite being loud and their often occurring fights.

Jellal cleared his throat and muttered, red staining his cheeks, "I'm sorry about this morning."

Erza's eyes widened slightly and she snapped her head straight ahead.

"Ah, sorry it wasn't your fault, it was mine," she said quickly. They stood in silence for the rest of the class, but it was not an awkward one.

In the back of the room Levy and Gajeel were practicing the spell, Lily sitting under the desk. The cats often wandered around freely. Happy was probably raiding the kitchen looking for fish while Carla was sitting next to Wendy who was trying the spell out too.

"Not like that, Gajeel!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong, Shrimp," he grunted.

"Gajeel, you have to think of a _pleasant_ memory, which doesn't mean defeating an enemy," Levy scolded.

"What are you talking about? That is a pleasant memory!" he muttered.

Levy rolled her eyes. She took out her wand and cast in the spell, her brows scrunched in concentration. A small blue and white glow came from her wand, but quickly died.

Gajeel snickered at her, "Doesn't look like you're having much luck either, Shrimp, too bad."

Levy frowned in frustration. What had happened? Had her memory not been happy enough? She couldn't think of a better memory then the moment she had discovered the large library in the base, knowing she could read all of them.

There wasn't much more that even compared to that memory. Unless… her eyes darted to Gajeel.

No, there was no possible way, none at all, Levy thought adamantly. She ground her teeth in frustration; it had to be something else.

Gajeel watched the petite girl with amusement as she glared at the table, her mind furiously searching for an answer to the problem. The small girl was more stubborn then he had first thought her to be when they had met when they were only children. She had definitely proved him wrong, he thought smirking.

Gajeel was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a small yell from in front of him. Gray was sitting at his desk, arms flapping, as Juvia flung herself onto him.

"Urgh- Juvia! Get off!"

"Juvia thought of Gray-sama and a stag came from Juvia's wand!" she cried happily. A stag had left her wand and was merrily galloping around the two.

Slight color splashed across his cheeks as he shouted, "That's great Juvia, but get off!"

Wendy let out a small sigh; she still hadn't been able to create her patronus. Well, at least she wasn't the only one, which gave her some comfort.

Juvia looked into Gray's eyes happily and said, "Thank you, Gray-sama! So much!"

Gray scowled and looked away, fighting the heat that rushed to her cheeks. Why did it have to be _her _that made him feel slightly flustered?

Gray didn't usually let someone like Juvia hang around him but there was something so open and, he struggled to find words to describe words, just something about her. At first she had been very annoying to get to know and be around, but quickly he had grown used to it. He had almost grown fond of her, though he refused to admit it.

Never in a million years would he admit that he had started to like seeing her say his name everyday happily, with her blue locks curling at the tips, brushing her shoulders, or her soft curves he sometimes glimpsed through the robe. He would never admit to looking forward to seeing her deep blue eyes or hearing her soft laugh.

Never in a million years.

A soft giggle was heard around the room. Laxus stood from the desk that sat in the front of the room where he had been observing the student's progress. He frowned and said, "Were in the middle of class, Luna."

The class turned to see a woman standing there, in the back of the room. She looked to be in her thirties, with long pale hair, wearing a sun dress, with strange earrings that had pieces of what looked to be ham attached to them. She was also transparent.

"I know that," she said in a soft voice. "I just thought I would say hi to our guest."

Lucy smiled warmly at the ghost, "Hi Luna, it's good to see you."

Luna turned and smiled. "It's good to see you too, it has been too long. I was distracted by events in the upper parts, unfortunately. Peeves and I have been under battle."

"Oh, um, I hope everything turns out okay?" Lucy said uncertainly.

Natsu grinned, "You won right?"

"Of course, I used a few secret Lovegood techniques to knock him off balance." She turned to Jellal and studied him, while Jellal did the same thing to her.

Jellal had never seen a ghost before, sure they were common, but really only in places like Hogwarts, and this was his first visit. It was fascinating to see one, though he started to wonder if they all had that same, dreamy look on their faces.

Luna broke the silence. "I'm glad to see the nargles haven't gotten to you."

Jellal blinked, nargles?

Seeing his confusion Luna explained.

"It's understandable that you don't know about them, they are believed to be extinct, but they are in fact, not. They infest mistletoe and usually steal your possessions. I wouldn't worry much about it though, I once told a friend that things that are lost always find a way back to you."

Jellal cleared his throat and said nervously, "In mistletoe? I haven't seen much mistletoe around."

"You'd be surprised where you can find things when you are looking for them," she replied.

Erza chuckled at Jellal's confused frown; they had all, eventually, gotten used to Luna's way of just being. She was often referred to as a free spirit, literally. She often spouted things like "Crumple-Horned Snorkack" and "wrackspurt". They had all actually grown very fond of Luna; it was almost like she was a part of Fairy Tail. Master had once even commented that she was already a part of the family.

Luna often helped Fairy Tail, by giving status reports of the upper Hogwarts, getting to hear rumors that Master wasn't able to get near to.

"Was there anything else, Luna?" Laxus asked.

She put her finger to her chin, tilting her head. "Oh, yes, I suppose there is. Jellal was it? I wanted to apologize for scaring your friends, apparently they hadn't heard of me and seeing me had surprised them. Apologize for me, will you? I didn't get a chance, as they had started throwing spells at me."

Jellal's eyes widened.

"I am sorry, on their behalf for that," he said hurriedly.

Luna's eyes twinkled with amusement. "It's quite alright; I haven't had that much fun in a while. Being dead isn't as fun as I thought it would be, though it is useful." She paused, pondering her words.

After a moment of silence she blinked, "Sorry, one tends to get lost in their own mind every now and then. You'd think after living in it for centuries you would know it like the back of your hand by now, but alas, it's not the case. Minds are funny like that. Anyway, I think I'll be going now, I just wished to introduce myself before I reported to Master."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Luna," Jellal said with a slight smile. He had already warmed up to her.

Luna smiled brightly.

"It was nice meeting you too, Jellal."

"Be wary of the nargles," she warned, before turning and walking through the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?<strong>

**Seriosuly guys, review. I need to know what you guys think! *whispers* I can always take away Luna...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry this one took so long. I received a few questions about the story and was struck dumb. I felt like an idiot, not anticipating these problems. Suffice to say I brain stormed hard for a while before I finally came up with the solution. Kind of proud of it if I do say so myself... *smirk* Not all of it is addressed in this chapter, I just left enough of it to leave you craving for more *cackles***

**I felt bad about focusing on Nalu the last chapter, so this one has more Gruvia and Gale, with a little Jerza XD I really just wanted to make an unrealistic scene but knew that wouldn't really happen, so you know... Oh well, I made it the most realistic way I could.**

**Anyway, hope you like. **

* * *

><p>"Everything appears normal in Hogwarts, no whispered rumors of noises heard in the night, or disappearances. It's unusually quiet."<p>

A cool wind came through the window of Master's study, ruffling the loose papers that sat on his desk, looking scattered and unorganized, but to the owner of the papers, they were exactly where he wanted them.

When Master said nothing a small sigh escaped Luna, her shoulders unusually slumped.

"Master, I believe it's coming," Luna murmured.

Master stared out the window, his hands clasped behind his back. He was wearing his white coat with yellow shoulder pads, and fur sticking out at the collar. Under was his red vest over a white shirt with dark pants. He looked regal, like a king awaiting his troops to come home from battle.

"You must destroy it, Master, please, for the sake of the students at Hogwarts. If not for them, then for me," Luna pleaded him.

"We won't know what will happen to you, I can't risk it," he said quietly, refusing to look Luna in the eyes. Luna frowned at him.

"I am already dead, Master. There isn't much that can happen now. My existence is not worth more than everyone else's lives. I am tired of being here, my entire family is gone, I can't remain here forever. I was not meant to become a ghost," she said, her voice cracking when she said "family".

Master finally turned to Luna.

"And if I do it? What will become of you? What if there is an afterlife, and we break this bond, will you go there, or will you be destroyed with it? You are a part of Fairy Tail, and I don't like risking the lives of my children," he said sternly. He realized his mistake too late though as he saw Luna's features turn angry.

"I am no longer alive, Master."

Before Master could muster apologies, she turned away and walked through the walls. Master sighed in defeat and turned back to the window.

He couldn't really blame her, really, for being so down, though that was unusual in itself, as Luna was rarely sad. She was having a rough time of it. She was never meant to stay here after she died, it was never her wish. But fate had intervened and twisted her life, causing a bitter aftertaste.

Master wanted to release her, he did, but he wasn't sure what would happen after. He was afraid of the consequences; he cared for Luna too much to let anything bad happen to her. But that came at a great cost, as what kept her here is also what drew great dangers to Hogwarts.

Master stared at the sky as the sun touched the ground and the sky darkened slightly, his mood darkening with it.

* * *

><p>Gajeel frowned at the Shrimp, as she pointedly ignored him, focusing on the book in her lap. They were sitting in the same dining room they had sat in earlier when they met Crime Sorciere. Everyone was in there, except for the Master, and the Professors. Levy and Gajeel were sitting next to each other, as per usual, but instead of talking they sat in silence.<p>

Gajeel sighed, "How long are you going to be mad, Shrimp?"

The only sign Levy showed that she had heard was a small twitch of the cheek. Gajeel scowled at her. She was being unreasonable. He had just torn one page out of one of her books. One.

Besides, Gajeel had needed that paper, as he had run out and knew Gildarts would bust his ass for it if he didn't have anything to write on for notes. And the page was one of those blank ones that they use just to fill the book. There was _nothing on it._ Gajeel didn't see what the big deal, and frankly was getting annoyed by her behavior, and the fact that Jet and Droy were shooting him seething glares.

"You're overreacting," he muttered. What a mistake that was, one thing you never say to a woman was that she was overreacting.

Levy whipped her head up, her eyes filled with fury. Gajeel actually flinched at her fierce gaze.

"Overreacting?" she said in a quiet and deadly voice, that had only been used by Lucy before.

"You destroyed my property and you call this overreacting?" she hissed, her hands gripping the book with white fingers.

"I ripped out one page, and it was blank," he growled, his eyes narrowing. Levy ground her teeth in irritation.

"That's not the point, Gajeel!" she shrieked. Levy hadn't meant to yell that loud, but when all of the heads in the room turned to stare at her, she went red with embarrassment. Levy slouched down in her chair, deciding to resume her earlier plan of just ignoring Gajeel.

Gajeel was baffled, what was the point then? He hadn't noticed that people were staring, his attention solely on the small girl, but he did notice Natsu staring at him with pitying eyes.

Finally Gajeel gave up, deciding not to think too much about it. He turned back to his food, and started to pick at it. He found that he wasn't hungry anymore.

Juvia frowned worriedly at the sulking couple at the end of the table.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is worried about Levy and Gajeel."

Gray snorted, leaning back in his chair. Somehow he had lost his shirt and was only wearing black pants, with only his cross necklace resting on his bare chest.

"I wouldn't worry too much; they are both idiots on things like this. It'll work out eventually," he said.

"If Gray-sama says so…" she trailed off, not quite convinced.

Gray raised his eyebrows at her as she stared at the two. To his relief, lately Juvia had been acting less obsessive, jumping on him less, and she hadn't cried out how much she loved him more than five times this week, a new record.

It definitely made his life easier, and he started to enjoy just talking to her, like they were actual friends, rather than her being a fan girl. Of course she was still very expressive with her feelings, always commenting on how amazing he was, but it wasn't as loud as before. Not that he ever really minded that part.

Juvia felt Gray staring at her, but was frozen. He never stared at her, and it sent pleasurable tingles through her. She was afraid to move, knowing that if she showed that she knew he was staring he would look away quickly. Juvia wanted to bask in the feeling just for a little longer, as a small flush touched her cheeks.

Juvia turned to Gray after a moment, smiling brightly.

"Gray-sama, why are you staring at Juvia?" she asked innocently. Maybe not so innocently… she had enjoyed the feeling but couldn't resist the temptation to make him blush in embarrassment.

He did blush, Gray noted with irritation, when she caught him staring. He hadn't even realized he himself was staring.

Fighting his urge to suddenly punch something, Gray lied. "There's something on your face." Granted, it wasn't one of his better, or nicer, lies, but it did the trick.

Gray thought he saw a flash of disappointment on her face but could have been mistaken as it was quickly replaced by a cheerful smile.

"Thank you very much, Gray-sama!" She quickly wiped at her face with a napkin. He nodded gruffly, pretending not to notice the way her smile sent butterflies through his stomach.

Across the table Jellal frowned and turned to Ultear.

"Do they seem a little tense to you?" he asked. Ultear nodded her eyes studying Fairy Tail.

"It seems like they all are having fights between themselves. Well, besides those two," she said, pointing at Natsu and Lucy who were talking to Erza.

Meredy chuckled from the other side of Jellal. "They are so cute."

Jellal found himself watching Erza, as her bright red hair fell into her face when she laughed. He was transfixed by her sparkling eyes. He suddenly wanted to join her, and see what she was laughing at. He wanted to make her laugh like that.

A hand snapped in front of his face, startling him. He turned and glared at Ultear who was frowning at him with disapproval.

"Don't get distracted, Jellal. We are here for a reason, not to stare at pretty girls," she said sternly. Color rose to Jellal's cheeks and he looked away. Meredy snickered, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Jellal," she said again, gaining his attention.

A sigh escaped Jellal, his shoulders slumping slightly. His eyes darkened as he muttered, "I know Ultear, I won't be distracted."

Gajeel was preoccupied with a sulking Levy, but Natsu had heard Ultear and Jellal's conversation. He narrowed his eyes at the three. It had sounded too serious for them to be just talking about inspecting Fairy Tail.

Natsu felt a rush of anger at them for not telling the whole truth on why they were here, and a fierce sense of protection for his family members. He felt his form move forward to launch himself at the three, to beat the hell out of them, to cast spells so they couldn't move, and-

He froze when he felt a small poke on his arm. Lucy was staring at him with a concerned expression, her brown eyes staring intently into his.

"What is it Natsu? You looked like you were about to attack someone."

Natsu glanced at Crime Sorciere, his jaw tense. Lucy followed his gaze and her lips parted in surprise. She gave Natsu a reproachful look.

"Natsu," she whispered fiercely, "you can't attack our guests for no reason!"

Natsu just shrugged and refused to look at her. The shame was building up in him as he realized she was right, he couldn't just attack them. Sure they sounded shady, but that didn't exactly mean they were. Plus, he didn't know how strong they were, and they were sent from the Ministry. Natsu tried to imagine the wrath of Erza, Master, and the Ministry combined and working against him, and a violent shiver shook him. Just the thought was terrifying.

"Natsu, do you have a real reason?" she asked quietly.

He just grunted in response, muttering, "I'll tell you later." Lucy nodded and turned back to Erza who had been staring at their whispered conversation with curiosity. Erza didn't ask what it had been about though, sensing Natsu and Lucy's unease.

Most of the night was spent in silence, as each one was lost in their own thoughts, none willing to break the silence.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Fairy Tail, under their home, was a dark dungeon. A labyrinth of hallways trailed under it, meant to lose the people who traveled inside of it. The ground had not been touched by humans in years. Dust was everywhere, with the strong smell of mold in the damp air.<p>

In the labyrinth, so lost in the middle it was near impossible to find, was a small room, with no light source in it, except for the faint glow of a ghost. The ghost stared solemnly at the only object in the room, her eyes dark.

She stared at the object for a long time, her eyes lost in the past before she finally moved.

Luna took a deep breath, before her hand reached out towards the dark object, and the ground shook.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so? <strong>

**I'm slightly proud of this chapter. So, blah :p**

**Hahaha, I really hope you are liking it so far, this story is causing me lots of headaches. Oh! That doesn't mean I'm not enjoying this, I love writing even when it causes me mental pain, hehehe. **

**Please review, I really want to know what your thinking, it means a lot to me. I write for you, so review for me :) Pleaseee *puppy dog eyes***


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been neglecting this story, to my dismay. I am so sorry. The past couple of weeks have been crazy, and as a result, I have been procrastinating from even touching my computer. Okay, so I have awesome news, but I'll save it until the end *MAJOR SQUEALING* **

**Okay, this chapter is REALLY short, sorry! But enjoy, nonetheless!**

* * *

><p>Whether or not Luna meant for this to be the effect, Master Makarov couldn't be sure, but it didn't really matter now. The darkness was approaching; he could see it in the horizon, quite literally. A dark mass of moving <em>things <em>approached Hogwarts at a fast pace, their intent to kill very clear.

The ground shook with the force.

She hadn't meant for this to happen, not at all. But it was too late now. She should have known that touching the chest would cause this reaction. Luna hadn't touched it in years. Luna stared numbly at her shaking hands. There was no choice now, she decided grimly.

Taking a deep breath, despite the fact that she no longer needed to, she slowly lowered herself onto her knees. Luna reached out and gripped the chest, pulling it closer. Letting out a small breath, she murmured quietly, "Wake," into the small keyhole. The chest was old and wooden. It looked close to rotting, and had a small lock on the front.

The chest popped open with a small click. Luna squinted at the sudden brightness that erupted from the chest. Luna gritted her teeth, anticipating the numbness that would race through her veins, and then the fire.

She reached in, and drew out the object from the chest.

* * *

><p>Loke was the only one in the room who felt the slight trembling of the earth, much to his surprise. They were underground after all; you would think the feeling would be stronger. But it wasn't, it was small and subtle. So when Loke let out a startled grunt, Lucy, who was sitting next to him in the library, turned to him with a puzzled frown.<p>

"What is it?" she asked.

"You didn't feel that?" he asked incredulously. It had been faint, but not hard to feel. Lucy frowned, her eyebrows furrowed. She shook her head.

Loke frowned and stood up from the wooden chair, leaving the book abandoned on the chair. He waved Lucy to follow him, and weaved in between book shelves and desks, until he found Mirajane shelving books in a shelf. She leaned over and pulled from the cart a big green book and carefully slid it into its place.

"Proff-," Loke started, but was cut off by her glare.

"Just call me Mira, Loke," she huffed in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Her hands rested on her hips as she glared at him.

Loke shrugged as an apology. Mira was the librarian, and occasional professor, teaching history. She has long, white hair, and was easily the most beautiful woman at Hogwarts. Her bright blue eyes stared at Loke, before she turned and smiled brightly at Lucy.

"How's that book I lent you, Lucy?" she asked kindly. Lucy grinned at her, her eyes sparkling.

"It's fantastic Mira. The thought that someone that strong used to go here is amazing."

Loke cleared his throat, cutting in on their conversation, "Mirajane, did you feel the ground shaking?" Mira frowned at him, looking slightly confused.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Loke," she said hesitantly.

"Just a few moments ago, I felt the ground shake," he repeated. Mira's frown deepened. Before Loke could say anything more, the doors to the library banged opened. Levy stood in the doorway, her eyes wide in panic. She leaned on her knees for a second, trying to catch her breath.

"Bad news!" she said in small pants. "Something is coming towards us! I was watching the upper parts, when I saw them coming. They are headed straight for Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>Natsu narrowed his eyes at the oncoming foes. He and Gajeel stood a few miles in front of Hogwarts, waiting for the approaching creatures to attack. Master had ordered them ahead to help keep them away from Hogwarts. The others would be coming soon, according to Master, but Natsu had full confidence that they wouldn't need them. It would be done quickly.<p>

Natsu cracked his knuckles, a feral grin crawling up his face. Gajeel smirked as he drew out his wand, Natsu mirroring his movements. The dark mass was still far away, but they were approaching quickly. Excitement raced through the boys, as their bodies shivered in anticipation.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu growled.

* * *

><p>Erza grimaced as she and Jellal walked around the outside of Hogwarts. Master had put them on guard duty, for now. Once it was clear that there was no one skulking around the school, they were to report back to him. Then, they could finally join Natsu and Gajeel in the fight. She was anxious to get to the fight. She wasn't sure what was attacking, all she knew was that it was a threat to Hogwarts. That was enough for her.<p>

Crime Sorciere had decided to help them fight, to Erza's surprise and relief. Erza found it strange, but whenever she was around Jellal, something inside of her seemed to calm.

Once they had walked around the entire school in a brisk pace, they hurried through the wards around the school and quickly wentup to the Masters office in the tower. Inside was everyone in Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere, each member staring anxiously at them. Erza shook her head at Master and he let out a relieved sigh.

Master hadn't been sure that the only ones attacking them were in the distance. There was always the chance that some were positioned outside of the school, prepared for a ambush.

"Okay," he nodded. "Fairy Tail, what's approaching…" he paused. "There are things I need to tell you, and not enough time. For now though, you will have to do with just this. The creatures that are approaching are not after Hogwarts or the students. They are after a treasure that lies inside of Hogwarts. There is not enough time to explain why they are attacking now, nor do I know the specific details on that.

"But you must know, they will not hesitate to kill you. Do not hesitate to fight back with your full powers, for that reason only. And lastly, I will not be fighting with you. This is your mission, and I expect you to finish it without the help of the Professors."

He eyed each of them and their determined, albeit confused expressions. Seeming satisfied with what he saw, he nodded.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," he said. His eyes glinted as he smiled mischievously. "Don't be afraid to wreck a tree or two."

Fairy Tail smirked slightly at this. If history had been any kind of premonition, then they would be destroying more than just a tree or two. Jellal cracked a smile, and Meredy giggled.

You could practically hear Ultear roll her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?<strong>

**Okay guys, so I have news, and its going to take a lot of space to write it out, so I held it out for the end. Its about Luna, more specifically her actor, Evanna Lynch, from the movies of Harry Potter. AGHAHDKJSGFILWJDFIASJLFDS MY SISTER ACTUALLY MET HER AND TALKED TO HER AND SHOOK HANDS WITH HER AND GAVE HER A LETTER AND A BOOK. LIKE SERIOUSLY. Man, I need to calm down.**

**Okay, so here's how it went. My sister went to a Harry Potter convention, and she wanted to talk to Luna (I am calling her Luna, I don't care what you say, to me she will forever be Luna) but my sister was too late and missed her. So she was like wandering around when suddenly my sister's husband texted her, saying Luna was in front of the building. My sister literally ran. When she came upon her, Luna was done talking to people and stuff. My sister SPRINTED to Luna, and literally RAN PAST a guard who was standing in front of a restricted section that people weren't supposed to pass. Luckily he was looking away, and didn't notice my sister. **

**So, my amazing sister, heard how Luna was kind of depressed and confused about God and such (sorry if you don't believe in God or aren't Christian, I mean no disrespect, you may glaze over this if you wish) so my sister took it upon herself to write her a letter about it. You don't know my sister, so you can't possobly understand how kind she is. She always makes it her personal job to help each and every person she meets. And she just happened to read something Luna said about being confused and then saw Luna was visiting her city, and took it as a sign that she needed to help Luna. I don't mean that my sister is full of herself, thinking she can help everyone, I am far from saying that. My sister understands she can't help EVERYONE, but that doesn't mean she isn't going to try. She just wants to help everyone, as long as it is within her power. Usually, even when it isn't within her power. And don't you dare say that's a bad trait, it is amazing, and it is what makes her so awesome. Sorry, didn't mean to go in a rant about my sister or religion.**

**Anyway, so I don't know what was in the letter, but I could probably guess. My sister also gave her a bible. Now, no it wasn't the traditional bible. It was a huge, picture book bible. It wasn't a kid version though, it was for all ages. It's really thick, and about a guy who is wandering around, lost and confused. It explains a lot of things that often aren't clear about life and religion and God. I honestly like that book, though I never finished it. Anyway, my sister literally talked to Luna about it.**

**According to my sister, she said Luna was actually a lot like her character in the books. They had the same personality apparently. I think they became friends but I doubt they'll talk again. Oh, and also, Luna is really short in person, apparently. **

**Well, since I'm writing about Hogwarts and Fairy Tail, I thought you might be interested. Sorry if I just wasted your time, I was just really excited about it and needed to tell someone. **

**Oh, did you see chapter 418? GAH. I'm thinking of just posting a rant about it. I have NO friends to talk about Fairy Tail with. Literally none. It might be my only outlet. Thoughts?**

**Anyway, sorry for this rant. And, sorry for the short chapter. Life has been hectic. Thanks for letting me though! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This took too long, I am so sorry. But finally the end is here. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail didn't know why they were fighting, except for the fact that Hogwarts was threatened. In the end, that was all that really mattered. That wasn't to say, of course, that they didn't want to know why suddenly, out of the blue, they were being attacked by an army of werewolves, and other creatures. But they realized that they didn't have time to question it, as the army was nearing Hogwarts.<p>

The fighting wasn't pretty, as things like these never are. There were clashes of light, shouts of pain and determination, curses barely heard, and the occasional scream of terror. Fairy Tail though, somehow managed to keep these to a minimum. They were a part of Fairy Tail after all.

Erza attacked with a ferociousness that made the creatures knees tremble, with Jellal beside her causing a terror of his own kind. Meredy was a terror too, striking down enemy after enemy. Ultear stopped time for every creature she drew near, making room for Meredy to strike. It was a rare type of magic that only those of the highest rank in the Ministry got information on.

Natsu summoned fire so bright and hot it melted all those around him. Lucy hit the enemy like a whip, weaving between the crowded battle field, almost like a shooting star. Gray and Juvia worked as a team, combining their powers to strike each and every monster down. Wendy would occasionally shoot out spells to stop approaching things but mainly kept to tending to serious wounds of her friends.

That was only a small part of it though. Suffice to say, the battle went on for a while, as it looked to contain more than a thousand creatures, but they were all taken down eventually. By the end of it, they were all battered and bruised, each panting for a breath that wasn't there.

Lucy winced as Wendy tied a strip of bandage over a cut on her right arm. When Wendy had patched up most of the more serious injuries on everyone they made their slow way back to Fairy Tail, each on their guard in case new enemies were to appear. Natsu glanced at Lucy's wound and inwardly winced. He hated seeing her hurt.

Gray and Juvia walked side by side, neither really wanting to let each other out of their sights. The fight had been long and hard. Juvia almost looked close to fainting, she was so weary.

Gajeel carried a passed out Levy on his back, his face pinched into a scowl of concern. Loke had stopped making jokes, and was keeping silent, a true testament to how tired he was. Jet and Droy didn't say anything about Levy, but kept casting her anxious glances. Cana was taking a drink from a canteen, filled with alcohol.

Meredy and Ultear talked in low murmurs to each other, though about what could be debated. Jellal and Erza walked in front of the group in silence.

Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere were tired.

And they wanted answers.

When they finally managed to make it back to Hogwarts they quickly headed down the passageway to the base. They all collapsed in the common room except for Erza and Jellal.

"I'll be back," Erza said. "I'm going to find Master. It's time we got an explanation."

Jellal followed her as they walked through the halls. They both headed up to the upper parts and into Masters office. Master stood inside talking quietly to Luna. He glanced up with tired eyes, not looking entirely surprised to see the two standing there.

"Is it done?" he asked wearily.

"Yes, the mission is a success," Erza said stiffly. Then she added, "Master, we wish to discuss the events."

"Very well," he sighed. He glanced at Luna. "You should probably be there for this too."

The ghost nodded mutely and trailed behind as they walked out.

When the doors to the common room opened everyone stiffened and then relaxed when they saw who it was. They were still hyped up on fighting energy. Levy, who had woken up, smiled at Luna, but she didn't return it.

Master cleared his throat and smiled at his children.

"Well done, Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere," he said. "One disaster is averted."

"What was that about Gramps?" Natsu asked somewhat impatiently. Erza stared at Master her arms crossed. She stood a little off to the side, watching from a distance.

Master sighed and glanced at Luna.

"Yes well, I suppose I better start from the beginning. You should know first that Luna was a part of Fairy Tail, a long time ago." The reactions for this were very mixed, ranging from unsurprised to shocked. Before they could start spouting questions he raised his hands for silence.

"Please hold your questions until the end." He took a deep breath and began again. "A long time ago, Hogwarts came upon a treasure, one so valuable that every monster wanted to get its hand on it. And this caused the attack on Hogwarts. Now this treasure was a small blade that held powers like you've never seen. It is so powerful that anyone in their right mind would bite off their own leg for it.

But the thing about this particular object is, you can't touch it. If you do, you become bound to it in ways that are hard to understand. But one thing is certain, you can never go long without being near it. It will drive you mad. During the battle Fairy Tail kept it in a secure box so no one could touch it, but somehow during the chaos it fell out. And…." He trailed off and glanced at Luna.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"I was on the edge of death when I saw it. I had been hit with a particularly bad curse, one that was killing me. It was an accident that I touched the knife really. But when I did, we were bound. I was never meant to stay on this earth as a ghost, but since I was bound to it, I could not leave."

The guild was in a shocked silence to say the least.

"Luckily," she continued, "when it is bound, its power is contained. When the power ceased to radiate from it the creatures that attacked Hogwarts assumed it had left or been destroyed. They stopped the attack. After that though, they locked up the knife and hid it below the school, deeper than the base."

She hesitated.

"I didn't know…" her voice cracked. Luna took a deep breath, composing herself. "I didn't know going near it would cause its power to activate it again, and for that I am sorry."

"Why did you go near it in the first place?" Erza said after a moment's silence.

"I have been resisting the bond for so long, I grew weary. So I approached it. I shouldn't have though. I just…" she glanced at Master. "Please Master, I am tired of staying here."

Master grimaced.

"What is she talking about?" Erza asked sharply. Master flinched.

"I wish for you to destroy the knife. Everything will end if you just destroy it," she all but pleaded.

"If I destroy it, you will be destroyed along with it," he growled.

"Master, I warned you!" Luna shouted, her composure snapping. "I warned you they would come and they have! Now your guild is hurt! This wouldn't have happened if you had just listened to me. Please, Master… My husband and children are all gone from this world…" a choked sob escaped her lips. "I want to be gone too."

The guild remained silent through this whole exchange, not sure what to say. What could you really say in the end? Luna was their friend, and the thought of her not being there was practically heart breaking. But…

"Master," Lucy said hesitantly. "Do we know what will happen to her when it is destroyed?"

He shook his head grimly. "I have researched it my entire life, as have the Master's before me. No one knows."

"And you're willing to take that risk?" Lucy said, turning to Luna.

Luna nodded vehemently. She felt the need to leave this place like a yank on her heart. She was not meant to stay in this world.

"Master, it is her own decision," Lucy said sadly. She hated herself for saying these words, but she knew them to be true. Luna looked so sad and distraught. And more than anything, tired. Luna deserved to move on.

The guild waited in a tense silence.

And the next day, Luna was gone.

Days later Erza walked to the front of the school with Jellal to see him, Ultear, and Meredy off.

"And you'll be back next month?" she asked. He nodded. Jellal had told her how their real reason for coming was to find the treasure, but the three decided to report that they had never found it. It was for the best.

Erza smiled warmly at him.

"Then I'll see you next month."

"It was nice staying with you, despite the circumstances," Jellal said, wincing slightly at his own words. Fairy Tail was under a dark cloud after the Luna incident. Erza's eyes saddened for a moment before she looked back up at him.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Fairy Tail has a hard time staying this way forever. Besides, I'm sure wherever Luna is, she's happy," Erza stated confidently.

Jellal chuckled.

"I suppose you're right."

_It was so bright. Luna winced at it all and then felt sudden warmth encompass her entire being. Her mind started to slowly unwind and roll back, her insides swirling around each other. It was a strange feeling, a hard one to describe. But it felt good and wonderful. For a moment she felt like everything was perfect._

_And then she remembered everything._

_Her eyes, which she hadn't realized were closed, snapped open. She was at her old home, the one she had lived in with her husband. And that's when she heard footsteps coming towards her. And a warm voice that she had only dreamed of after she had died. One she had missed more than anything in the world._

"_Welcome home, Luna," he said._

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?<strong>

***wipes away tear* It's been fun, and I love you all for sticking with this weird fan fiction. Who is her husband you ask? No idea, I'd have to look it up, but I'm too lazy. Anyway, thanks for reading, and sorry for keeping this chapter from you for so long!**

**The End! Love ya! It's been fun!**


End file.
